ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Do You Wanna Be a Man? (Part 2)
Overview Jake and Jared continue their search for a cure for The Gargoyle and return Vincent, Eric, Samantha and Johnny back. Plot Jake: Previously on Alien 10... Jared: '''Jake and I accidentally ruined the Peace Treaty with The Gargoyle and Vincent '''Jake: Then, The Gargoyle got so angry that he turned Vincent, Samantha, Johnny and Eric into stone. Jared: But, The Gargoyle gave us one more chance. So, we need to find the cure in six days. Jake: But we have to pass several obstacles. Worms, Monsters, Bubbles, Drowning and occasionally, Burgers... 'Now' Jake, running: Oh snap! This worm won't stop! Maybe one of my aliens could... *transforms into Freeze* Freeze! Jared: Okay... I think I can stop it with my *makes Bazooka**monster brakes Bazooka* Okay... *makes shooter* *monster brakes shooter* Okay, how about... *makes comb* Um... Hehe... Well... I got nothing... Jake as Freeze: You stay there, i'll chop him into worm meat! Jared: Hey, I wana help too! *makes a giant robot hand* *punches Worm Monster* Jake as Freeze: '''Hey, it's mine! '''Jared: No, mine! : After arguing, Jake and Jared fought instead of fighting the giant worm monster. Suddenly, the giant worm monster ate Jake and Jared. 'Inside the Belly of The Worm Monster' Jake as Freeze: '''Oh great... Now how are we going to get out of here?! '''Jared: You know, we could... *gulp* Um... Team... Team.. Team...Team up.... Jake as Freze: You mean... Team... *gulp* U-- up? Fi-- Fine... *gulp* Jared then made a bazooka and shot the body of the worm monster and then, Jake sliced the stomache and destroyed the monster, exploding it and releasing Jake and Jared. 'Unknown Place' Jake as Freeze: Ew... Monster chunks and goo.... Jared: '''Well, atleast we're out... Let's not tell anyone about this... '''Jake as Freeze: Got it... : After cleaning up, Jake and Jared continued the search for the cure in Darkness Valley. Jake: Man... I'm tired... Jared: Dude, we only have four days left... We can't waste time... 'Back at the Worm's Place' Sunder 2.0: *smells schunks of Worm Goo* Smells like fools... *sees foot prints* *rides motorcycle* I'll finish this once and for all..... 'Forest of the Dark' Jared: '''Yo, Jake... Is this place scaring you? '''Jake: A little bit... *sees skull* *screams like a girl* Jared: *laughs* Man, you scream like a gi-- *sees bats* *screams like a girl* Jake: Hehe... Yeah... Sure.... Trees: Hey, you better get out of here! Jake: Who said that? Trees: We did! Now get outta here or else! Jared: Or else what? : Suddenly, the trees began to get swords and attacked Jake and Jared. Jake: Oh snap... Wait... I know who can chop those wooden pencils! *transforms into Everglade* Everglade!!! Trees: Hey, you called us wooden pencils? Why I outta! Jared: Hm... *makes a sword* Say goodbye, trees! *chops trees* : The battle ends with Jake and Jared defeating the trees and chopping their heads. Jake as Everglade: That's right, you better run! Jared: Jake... Jake (Back as a human): Not now, Jared. Jared: Um... Jake... Jake: '''I said not now! '''Jared: But... We found Darkness Valley... Jake: Wha-- Wow... *sees Darkness Valley* Lots of monsters, huh. Jared: The only thing is... How do we find the cure.... 'Darkness Valley' Monster 1: Selling burgers! Monster-Burgers! Monster 2: Bing datatdatat! BLING DATATDATAT! Jake: Okay... Kinda weird... Monster 3: Yo guys, i'm Britney Spears! Jared: *screams like a girl* Monster Witch: '''Are you lost, children? Muwahahahaha.... '''Jake: '''No.... Wait... Get away from us... Ack! No! No! Gotts get away! *transforms into Thorns* You can't touch me! *fights everyone* Wait... Jared?! '''Jared: '''Get away! *makes bazooka* Okay. I warned you! *shoots* Ha! Take that! '''Jake as Throns: '''Jared... We can't beat them all... '''Jared: We have to! *shoots monsters* Dang... They cn't be beaten! *punches monsters* : 5 Minutes Later... Jake as Thorns: *pants* Got to.. Fight... : 3 Days Later... Jared: How long have we been at this?! : Suddenly, all the monsters ran. Jake: '''Ha-ha! We did it... Defeated them all... '''Jared: '''I don't think it was us.... '''Sunder 2.0: '''You... Finally... I've been waiting for this... *gets something from his back* '''Jared and Jake: '''Don't hurt us! *screams like a girl* '''Sunder 2.0: '''Hurt you? Hurt you?! I'm here to give you the final thing in your lives... The cure! *smiles* '''Jake: What? Sunder 2.0: '''Yeah. Azmuth wanted me to give this to you if you lose the second one. '''Jared: But... You have guns and axes. You look more like a hunter... Sunder 2.0: '''Oh, I am *becomes angry* So you better watch your back *leaves* '''Jake: '''Well... We got the cure and just in time for *gasp* We have one hour left! '''Jared: '''How are we going to make it? '''Jake: I think I know... *transforms into Skyscraper* Skyscraper! Jared: 'You know, you should've done that a while ago! '''Jake as Skyscraper: '''You want a ride or not?! '''Jared: '''Fine! '''Jake as Skyscraper: '''Okay then. *grabs Jared* Five... Four... Three... Two... One *throws Jared* '''Jared, gliding: '''I thought you were going to walk me there!!!!!! '''Jake as Skyscraper: '''Oops... Sorry.... 'Peace Treaty Place The Gargoyle: '''They only have twenty seconds left! Muwahahaha! Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... '''Jared, Gliding: '''Two! *makes a parachute* Ha-ha! Made it! '''The Gargoyle: '''I don't believe it... You got it! Well, a promise is a promise. You can have them back *turns Vincent, Samantha, Johnny and Eric back* '''Eric: Great job, Jared! Samantha: '''Yeah. I guess you guys aren't that childish. '''Johnny: I had faith in you all along... Vincent: 'You said we were going to die... '''Johnny: '''No I wasn't.... Hehe... '''Vincent: '''Wait... Where's Jake? 'Darkness Valley Jake: Hello? My Pimatrix needs to recharge! Hello?! 'End' Major Events *Jake and Jared prove they are not "Children" Character *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Vincent Mac *Eric Salov *Samantha Nora *Sunder 2.0 'Villains' *The Seller/Giant Worm *The Gargoyle *Talking Trees *Monsters 'Aliens Used' *Freeze *Everglade *Thorns *Skyscraper Trivia *Sunder reappears with brand new gadgets. *Sunder 2.0 rides a bike instead of a glider. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123